everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/EAHFanSa 2019!
edit: '''all users have been sent their secret santas! please let me know within 24 hours if you havent gotten a message from me. please also note a slightly updated rule here, let me know if you have any questions!! ---- hello again! its that happiest time of year again, and we're happy to bring back our secret santa for the fourth year in a row. <3 sign ups start today, '''the 15th of november, and will run until the 22nd. matches will be done by the 25th. you then have until the 25th of december to create your gift. there will be a check-in on the 11th of december to make sure you are happy to continue participating. this will be the last day you will be able to drop out. last year a few people did not submit gifts. if this is you, dont worry. you are allowed to participate this year on the condition that you hand in last years gift along side this years. you can swap the late gifts privately, if you can provide proof that this was done to an admin, to save face if that is easier for you. unfortunately, if you cannot complete both gifts this year then you will not be allowed to enter the 2020 fansa. naturally, we expect gifts to be exchanged on the 25th of december. if this is not possible for you, we understand! you may still participate if you can warn us in advance, after sign ups (so the information can remain private). we would be happy to work with users to develop an extended deadline, and will pass on this (secret) information to your (secret) santa so they will not be disappointed on christmas day. clarification: by 'didnt submit gifts' we do not mean people who dropped out, especially not people who dropped out before or on the last drop out day! we are referring to people who didnt drop out and yet still never handed something in. dont worry if you dropped out last year, that comment wasnt about or for you <3 Guidelines *'Everyone participating must give out at least one form of private contact', whether that be email, discord, tumblr, pinterest, or any other website with a private messaging function. **This means admins are able to contact you about your recipient in private. *'Gifts can only be received via the Internet'. **ie, digital works or scanned traditional works. No physical items, such as dolls, plushies, etc. *In regards to art: **'You must give at least one fully coloured piece of art'. If you want to give multiple gifts they do not all have to be coloured, but at least one should be. **'Artwork cannot be traced or made from a base'. *In regards to fanfiction: **'Fanfiction must be at least 800 words (recommended 1000+)'. **Fanfiction must also be written in English, and thoroughly checked for correct grammar, syntax, spelling, etc. **Fanfiction must be posted to our site as a fanfic with its own page. *No NSFW gifts are to be exchanged. *All gifts should be related to content you can find on our site. *'A check-up date will be done on the 11th of December'! This will allow us to see your progress and check you are still happy to participate in the event. This is the last date you will be able to drop out. There is no shame in dropping out and we would rather you drop out than give a gift that isn't the best you could give or breaks one of our above rules. *'If you did not complete your gift the year before you must provide it this year, in addition to a new gift for your new giftee.' Failure to comply with the rules (including standards for art and fanfiction) could result in a ban from future Secret Santa events. How to Sign Up please comment below giving us at least one method of private contact (discord, tumblr, Pinterest, email, etc) and telling us what you wish to give this year (art, fanfic). this stage must be done on the wikia and not over discord or any other social media. don't forget to make your gift! Making a Gift if you really want to contact your secret santa to make sure your gift will be welcome you may message me (privately) with the message you wish to give to them. i will then message them and, once i have received an answer, message you with the answer. this is not necessary but it was suggested/requested we implement a system to talk to secret santa's and this is the best we can do. you can do this over discord, my tumblr (coolhiroaki), my deviantart (chatmembert) or my email, which you will get if and only if you gave an email contact for this event. you can make multiple gifts if you would like. go nuts! Participants *Amatoresx (Na) - Art/Fanfic - Discord *Aquamarinesandopals (Spades) - Art - Discord *ArtemisDonut (JK) - Art - Discord *CowEverAfter (Cow) - Art - Discord *CeriseFan03 (Ris) - Fanfic - Tumblr *CrystallizedWings (Ciel) - Art - Discord *DatAsymptote (Zena) - Art/Fanfic - Discord *EtherealNyx (Nyx) - Fanfic - Discord *EmperorPeacock (Airy) - Fanfic - Discord *Hiddenfolk (Hidden) - Art - Discord *Homiestars (Estella) - Art - Discord *Jade-the-Tiger (Jade) - Art - Discord *Madame O'Front (Sola) - Art - Discord *Moesings (Sings) - Fanfic - Email *MonsooonSeasonn (Sam) - Art/Fanfic - Discord *Patchworks Inc (Patch) - Art - Discord *Rai-Knightshade (Rai) - Art - Discord *Riliane De Lucifen (Coral) - Art/Fanfic - Discord *RoseSummers1 (Rose) - Fanfic - Email *ShadowSpirit020 (Shadow) - Fanfic - Discord *Taleart (Tale) - Art - Discord *TaylorRocks (Tay) - Art - Discord *TheStarryDaydream (Starry) - Art/Fanfic - Discord *TheWiseUnicorn (Wise) - Art - Discord *Unholyacolyte (Caide) - Fanfic - Tumblr Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs